Attraction
by calzonamood
Summary: Callie is not going through her best stage now. This year begins the course at a new school in Seattle where she will meet Arizona. Both will confront their feelings and the undeniable mutual attraction.


Callie is a 17 year old girl, she has dark brown hair, like her skin that is bronzed since she is Latina. Her eyes are brown and his lips are thick. She is tall and like most Latinas she has a body with curves. Now she is not going through her best stage, she just broke up with her boyfriend, George, who left with another girl named Izzie. He cheated on her with this girl and then ran away with her after leaving Callie. This year the course starts at a new school in Seattle.  
Tomorrow the classes begin and to relax she decides to go to the cinema to see a film that has been released recently and that has very good reviews, it is called "Carol".(It is about a mother with blond hair and blue eyes who falls in love with a young woman with brown hair, in the 50s when relations between people of the same sex were not well seen).

It's 6:30 in the afternoon and the movie starts in 15 minutes, Callie is buying popcorn and a bottle of water to drink during the movie. Behind her is a group of girls, a redhead, two brunettes and a blonde.

Callie just paid and when she turns to go to the living room she sees the blonde who is smiling. She stands there, unable to stop staring at those clear blue eyes like the sky that was piercing her soul and that dimpled smile killed her. They stared at each other for a few seconds but for Callie they had passed in slow motion.

CALLIE  
Shame I'm alone going to the movies, I do not know why I've been standing there looking at that girl, the truth is pretty beautiful, her eyes are so blue and her smile is beautiful with those dimples. God I do not know what happened to me but I felt something in my stomach when I saw her, this has never happened to me, much less with a girl. How come I come to the movies alone, I should have stayed at home preparing things for tomorrow. I enter the room and sit in the last row, I do not want many people to see me.

ARIZONA  
We were in line to buy something to eat when Cristina had just made one of her jokes, when I looked up I found a tall brunette, who was pretty good, and we looked at each other for a moment. I stared at her brown eyes, they were hypnotizing. Then I woke up and I've arranged to order some popcorn. When I turn around I see that she is already heading to the cinema room. God ... she has an ass ... I can not stop looking at her.

Cristina: Arizona, wake up! You're drooling looking at that girl's ass.

Meredith: You should close your mouth before a fly comes in.

Addison: Let's go to the movie theater, Arizona could stay like that for a while ...

Arizona: Shut up! Just ... Let's watch the movie.- We go to room 9 and I see that the brunette enters that room, it seems that she is also going to see the movie "Carol".

Cristina: Go look what coincidence your girl is going to see the same movie.- She nudges me.

I can not help but smile a little. We have taken 4 seats in the middle. I turn around to see where the girl is, she is in the last row and it seems she has not come with anyone, so I decide to go sit with her.

Arizona: Well if you excuse me, I'm going to sit up higher. - I get up, I pick up my popcorn and I go up to the last row.

Meredith: Uuohh ... That's my girl.

Addison: She can not be a day without flirting

Cristina: She is beautiful and she is good at flirting, she can not help it. If I were gay, I would not miss one.

They had already turned off the lights when I was going up. I sat on the left side of the brunette and she pretended she had not seen me but I knew she did.

CALLIE

SHE HAS SITTED TO MY SIDE, I began to notice again a sensation in my stomach. I tried not to look at her and concentrated on the movie. I resisted not looking at her even if I wanted to.

ARIZONA

I had to make some excuse to talk to her. Then I got close to her ear and whispered:

Would you give me some water? I have my mouth dry...

CALLIE

I noticed the sigh of the blonde in my ear, like wet steam, made me go through a shock all over my body. Her tone of voice was so sexy that I was heated by just listening to her and having her close.

I answered: Sure! Here you have.

She took the bottle and began to drink water without stopping looking at me for a moment. It was dark and I could still see those blue eyes. Now her lips were wet and she ran her tongue to dry them, I could not stop looking at her. She gave me the bottle back and returned to concentrate on the movie, or so I tried.

The first hour of the movie had already passed. When Arizona suddenly put her hand on Callie's left leg, she decided to play a little. Callie blushed and froze, did not know whether to say anything. She felt how Arizona gently caressed her thigh, her skin bristling as her hand squeezed. That caused a heat throughout the body that was increasing with each touch. Callie began to get excited, she bit her lower lip, she did not say anything but she had stopped eating popcorn. Arizona just looked at the screen while moving her hand that was getting closer and closer to Callie's crotch.

Arizona was already very close to her hand from Callie's crotch, moved her little finger closer still, sighed simultaneously. Arizona was not expecting it, Callie left the room and she went behind, took a deep breath quickly following the shapely figure of Callie who was heading to the bathrooms of the cinema.

Callie went into the bathrooms, she needed to relax a little. She washed her face with cold water to lower her body heat. She looked up and saw the blonde behind her.

CALLIE

There was the blonde with a mischievous smile in front of me, at a little distance, she was getting closer and closer to my lips but without getting to kiss me. That heat that had disappeared returned to my body.

Arizona: Why did you bring me here? -. She said in a very soft voice inches from Callie's mouth. I could feel her breath on my lips.

Callie: No ... No ... it was not my intention ... -. As she looked at Arizona's lips and moistened hers.

Callie was against the bathroom counter. Arizona put her hands on the countertop on either side of Callie, enclosing it in her space. Then with one hand she caressed Callie's chin and cheek and ran a finger through her mouth, her wonderful mouth with thick lips, drying the little drops that were there.

Arizona: What? This…

Then Arizona kissed her lips, a quick kiss but soft and moist, separated a little to look into the brown eyes of Callie.

Callie put her hand on Arizona's cheek, the low to her neck bringing her lips tightly to the blonde, began to kiss harder. Arizona asked permission for her tongue to enter Callie's mouth, to which she agreed subtly. It was hot and humid, Callie had not been so excited before. They continued kissing passionately while Arizona under her hands to the waist of Callie, grabbed her butt that wanted to touch and climbed her onto the bathroom counter, continuing kissing. She press her body against Callie's.

Callie grabbed Arizona around her with her legs. Their tongues were fighting. Arizona could not be more excited, her hands moving around Callie's waist. They kept kissing until they were short of breath. So they decided to separate. Callie gave a big sigh that she did not know she had retained and Arizona could feel her breath. Arizona threw to her neck and left soft kisses with her mouth open, biting the skin. Callie moved her neck to give more space. Arizona had left a hickey on Callie's neck and smiled when she saw did not stop looking at each other's eyes and lips. Both were excited and very hot. When suddenly a hand ...


End file.
